Trapping The Parents
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: She doesn't have a father, he doesn't have a mother. What happens when they decide to switch places with each other over the holidays? Rose and Scorpius decide to play a trick on their respected parents, but what happens when they realize that their parents have more in common than they think? Well, it seems as though the two will have to play matchmakers in the game of love. HG/DM
1. It Only Gets Better From Here

**Trapping the Parents**

**Chapter 1: It Only Gets Better From Here**

* * *

_Hogwarts Corridor_

"I don't love you, I never did and I never will." She whispered through time clenched teeth, all the while tears came pouring down her cheeks. Her sobs racked her entire body, but there was nothing she could do to prevent them from coming.

"You don't sound very convincing Granger, you couldn't lie to save your life." He replied a smirk on his face, but on the inside as well he too was breaking. This would be the last time. They couldn't meet anymore, it was too dangerous for them booth. So instead, it was decided that they would forget each other.

Forget the moments sneaking around the backs of their friends and families to meet up with one another. The hours spent in the library 'researching' on a project, the days spent roaming in the Forbidden Forest for a project for one of the teachers. The days sneaking kisses in the dark corridors. Disappearing for hours on end, only reappearing at random times. No one knew that the bantering between them was just showing the other that they cared.

It would all come to an end, in a mere matter of minutes.

"It's true, I don't love you." Her voice waivered as she tried to speak through her sobbing.

"Then why don't you tell me that to my face." He pulled her shaking chin up so that she could look at him, but her eyes strayed down to the floor in defiance. So he kissed her, and that simple touch was all that it took. The moments their lips touched was all that it took for her to lose control. Fire ignited them, pushing them against each other. It had her gasping for air, but she never wanted to release him. Once more did his arms surround her pulling her even closer to his chest, and the lulling sound of his heartbeat. She never wanted to leave the safety of his embrace.

It had seemed as if hours later was she able to finally gasp for air. Slowly she pushed his chest away from her, it was time. They didn't want to let go, but circumstances were that they would have to. No one wanted to risk the others life.

This was to be their last moment of passion.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as her voice cracked with emotion.

"I am not, for without it I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." He replied with a sad smile on his lips as he turned to look back at her eyes. His clouded stare bore deep into her very own tear filled one. With a soft tug, she came back into his arms.

"I love you." She gave up, it would be much simpler if he had believed in her lie, but she couldn't go against her own conscience. She didn't want to do this, but chaos would happen if this liaison was to be found out. She wouldn't be able live with herself if she lost him.

"As do I." He placed his hand over her heart, the heart that he hopefully made the biggest impression on. For it would always belong to him. "I love you so damn, much." His harsh whisper was sad, angry as well as desperate. He pulled her even closer to him, as if he never wanted to let her go out of his grasp ever again. Her sweet chocolate scent filled his nose, breathing deeply he sighed; he was going to miss this. He was going to miss her. But she would be safe this way, if even it destroyed him on the inside in the process.

Both of them shook as they released the other for what would be the last time, their hands were white as they clenched the wands in them. Neither knew how they were able to stand and do this to one another. But it had to be done.

Seconds later to spells were spoken, and the couple left without a memory of the time they had with the other. Once more were the two now strangers as they left in two very distinct directions.

~W~

_Five Years After the Battle of Hogwarts..._

_New Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England_

An infant's wail broke him out of his reverie. A cold and dark memory that made him want to Obliviate himself. If only he could. He could still remember the feeling of his wife's, his wife that was soon-to-be ex-wife's, dead body in his hands. After spending years of proper courtship, thousands nay millions of Galleons on her and her needs all he had to show for it was his son and a grave. He knew that she was cheating on him, she would always disappear on him for hours (sometimes days even) and show up some time now or later without so much of as an excuse.

She was in most senses the 'perfect' Pureblood bride, or so foreseen by his and her own parents. Immediately a predetermined marriage was put together within months of the final battle occurring. Her parents only had her 'best' interests in mind and decreed that the best she would get would be the royal Malfoy family. Malfoy's were of the highest stock and aristocracy. When they first met, he felt nothing, such as the time when they first kissed, and even had sex. It was boring, it was bland. It wasn't exciting, it wasn't lusty, it wasn't even passionate. Above all she wasn't the one he really and truly wanted.

It was a miracle that she was even able to conceive so quickly, they only had sex twice within all their years spent together. When he found out that she was cheating on him, he didn't even feel a thing. Though he did worry if she cheated on him and that the child growing within her womb was truly a Malfoy heir or not. But spells done by a private Mediwitch was able to put down those suspicions, so when his son was born with the Malfoy hair he knew that this was from his blood.

Then he walked in on her with her lover, barely two weeks since their son had been born and already she was going back to her lover. He didn't mean to find them, in his marriage bed so suddenly either. The Malfoy Inc. Company meeting had been cut shorter than was expected so he decided to return home to the Manor. Only he was surprised to have been flooed into his bedroom only to find his wife and her lover in the throes of passion. The moaning couple were so far gone in the moment, they barely even noticed him or the loud screaming that came from the connecting room. The same room where their son slept.

Only then when he opened the door did the couple notice him, as did they notice the increasing volume of the cries of one very unsatisfied infant. She was unfit to be a wife as well as a mother. The atmosphere intensified. Nasty words were said to each other. He didn't want to do this, but at least the woman could be a mother to their son instead of traipsing throughout the world looking for new lovers. When he told her thus, she became enraged. Angry at him, as if he would have a say on how she wanted to live her life. Before anyone realized it wands were drawn, preparing for a fight. Spells were thrown around the room, bouncing off of one another. It was hard to tell who had said what. But before anyone knew what was happening, one of them hit her straight on the chest. Killing her instantly.

He caught her body before she fell to the floor, their son's wailing increased tenfold but he tried to turn an blind eye or in this case a deaf ear to it as he checked his wife. Whatever she was, she truly didn't deserve to die like this. By the time he was able to recuperate, it had been too late. His wife's, his now dead wife's, lover had seemingly disappeared. Leaving him without a wife and leaving his son without a mother. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy was an evil woman.

This was only a few short weeks ago. Already Draco Malfoy was a widower, burying his wife six feet in the ground. The only thing he had to live for was his son.

Another cry shook through his office. Draco got off of his seat at his desk to look into the cradle that sat before the hearth in his own private office at the Manor. At barely two months old, young Scorpius Draconis Malfoy looked into the eyes of his sire. Mirror-like grey eyes stared at each other for a few seconds; the only difference between the two different set of eyes were the storminess. One set was clouded while another was bleak.

Draco cradled his son to his chest; his own heartbeat seemed to have pacified the previously wailing infant. Now the child was slowly being lulled into slumber once again. Sighing deeply Draco caressed the child's forehead. Already blonde locks could be seen coming from his forehead. It would seem as though the Malfoy traits would live on indeed.

Looking back into the crackling hearth Draco stared at the burning embers. Every so often a log would pop as the water evaporated out. The colour blurred in front of his eyes, as he stared off into another memory. Another fantasy, the very one that haunted him day in and day out. It was her, the one and only Hermione Granger.

His son's content sleeping sigh, moved him. Now he would have to be both mother and father to his only child. The next few years were going to be difficult.

~W~

_Granger-Weasley Family Flat, Diagon Alley, England_

Once they married a year and a half ago she thought that things would get better. Instead things only got worse. The Honeymoon stage slowly faded away and the young married couple got readjusted to their new lives. It was a new world since the end of the Wizarding War. Things were supposed to get better.

They had graduated from Hogwarts years ago, all the Deatheaters were rounded up and sent Azkaban, all over people were in the process of rebuilding and healing. During the war, she and Ron and realized their feelings for each other. For months on after, they would seek the other out for comfort and for sex. Eventually they found themselves falling in love, or what had felt like love at the time. It wasn't a surprise that a year after Ginny's own graduation that she and Harry had married, now they were expecting their first child. Everyone else seemed to have their own happy ending, everyone except for her.

Ron not only sought out comfort from her, but found release in strong alcoholic drinks as well as in the women that roamed Knockturn Alley looking for a little 'fun.' This new discovery became apparent to her one day after returning from her job at the Ministry of Magic. He came home at two in the morning smelling of booze, smoke and of sex. In his incoherent drunken state he openly admitted to sleeping with one of the witches of the dark alley, who happened to give him a 'bloody' good time. At least was a good time until her husband came home and she had to kick him out of her bed.

She was broken, she wanted out of this. This wasn't the life she wanted, she needed to get out. She couldn't imagine raising a child in such a dangerous environment. When she told him so, he became enraged. It was only that she was too late to realize that he had been drinking before he came home that night. She didn't even have time to reach for her wand before he jumped her, muttering a body-binding spell. Her eyes grew frantic as she realized that his brain was boggled by the alcohol.

"You are not leaving me, so easily you bitch." Ronald growled pulling her wrists together in one of his hands as he spelled a rope around them, tying them together. The body-binding curse would only last so long, and it had seemed as though an intoxicated Ron was much smarter than a clear-headed one. His alcohol scented breath burned her eyes, as he continued to touch her body. Her whimpers went unheard as her body was still stuck in the unmoving position, all except for her mind as well as her eyes.

His eyes were not the same as that of the Ron she loved; this was a much different man. Slowly, he began to peel of her clothing; ripping and shredding things that go in his way. His fingers stopped every so often to caress her body, touching her in various places. She strained under the spell, willing for him to stop and realize what he was doing. That wish went unanswered, as Ron continued to touch her.

Before she even realized it, Ron had stripped down and was entering her. She couldn't do anything as the man she had loved continued to pound into her, again and again. He didn't stop even after he found his release inside of her; still he continued to use her body as he wished. She watched as her body was used for his liking, her screams of mercy never left her mouth. Then everything got dark...

~W~

That was only the first time, afterwards things only escalated. Ron became jealous, possessive. No longer was she allowed to even so much a look or speak to other guys. He made her resign from her job, forcing her to stay at home in the flat. During the day Ron, would even take her wand with him to prevent her from using magic. He drank more, he smoked more, he began to gamble, and even slept around more. Sometimes when he came home entirely sloshed, he would take her just like that no warning at all. No longer was she able to truly live.

Especially since she found out that she was pregnant. She wanted children, but after the last few months of living like she was nothing she wasn't so sure if she wanted this with Ron. A child was supposed to be made out of love, not like this. She had to leave this relationship immediately. She couldn't hide the bruises and scars anymore, disillusion spells didn't exactly cover them as much as they used. Enough was enough.

So she had planned a scheme to escape, once he passed out due to his alcohol consumption. She would take her wand back, take her things and leave. But where was she to go? She couldn't exactly go to Ginny and Harry; they wouldn't believe her as much nor was the stress good for Ginny and the baby on the way. Her parents were still in Australia, though they were there for a vacation right now; after the war she had went back to find them and return their memories. Their relationship had been strained at first but after a couple of years things were back to normal, though it may have explained her parents' tanned skin as well as fondness for sheep. Maybe it was safer for her to return to the muggle world, away from prying eyes. With her grades she could try to get into a community college and earn a degree in order to get a job.

But Ron never returned home that night, nor did he return the next day. This had her worried, for things weren't going good at his work either. With him the only one with a job, it was important that he could at least pay for the bills. She was surprised that they were able to afford to pay for the last couple of months, especially for the flat that they were currently living in. Living in London was terribly expensive in both the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. If he lost his job, they would both be on their backs.

Either way, it was certainly a surprise when Aurors showed up at her door; she didn't even have time to drink a Replenishing Potion to hide the bags under her eyes as well as the bruises. Then Harry showed up behind them, his face pale as he came upon her. She was on the couch, a book clenched in her hand, Crookshanks in her lap.

"Harry, what are you doing here, what's going on?" she asked her voice weak. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Nodding towards the two Aurors flanking him, Harry came forward to sit on the couch with her. There was something that he knew and he wasn't telling her, she could see it in his expression. He gave her a weak smile, then turned around taking the book out of her hands replacing it with his own much larger hands.

"Merlin, Hermione what has happened to you?" He asked bluntly, looking at her face taking in the dark bags under her eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping right, lately." She lied, not meeting him in the eyes.

"Don't lie, we both know that it is more than that." His hand grasped her chin, turning her face to face him. "You quit your job three months ago without so much of as a word of why, Kingsley hasn't been more distraught over losing a valuable worker since you turned down being an Auror, you haven't even shown up for the weekly Weasley dinners for two months now, and now you don't even answer your owls; something is definitely going on." Harry said with a sad smile.

He turned her hand over only to see the deep purpling bruises on her arm, he gasped immediately. "I fell?" she answered with a shrug, Harry could easily see through her rouse. His once saddened faced, only reddened with anger. No, he wasn't just angry, he was furious.

"Since when?" He asked harshly, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Tell me why the Aurors are here, first." She replied changing the subject, the other elephant of the room that desperately needed to be answered as well. He didn't need to know what happened in her personal life.

"Stop trying to distract me, from the obvious Hermione, tell me how long this has been going on." Harry answered still angry; his hand gripped her wrist even tighter.

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you are here?" Hermione whispered harshly, tears started to form in her eyes. Inwardly she cursed her hormones for making her this way.

"Deal, now tell me truthfully Hermione, how long ago did this begin?" Harry asked again, holding her gaze.

She wasn't even sure that she even whispered her answer to him. "Four months ago."

"Merlin, Hermione, why no, I mean how did you let this happen?" Harry shook his head, realizing that his grip on her wrist was tightening. Instantly he let go of her wrist, pulling her to him. The two best friends hugged each other tightly, Hermione broke out in tears. She really shouldn't have let this happen for as long as it did.

Just as she was able to catch her breath from sobbing into Harry's robes, an Auror came into the room. "Auror Potter, a recent owl just came for you, it seems to as though there is more evidence that just came out." Harry quickly took the parchment from the Auror, scanned it briefly then turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione, it is a good thing that you are sitting down right now for this, but this isn't easy but I have something to tell you." Harry explained once again turn solemn, as he looked at her face.

"Spit it out Harry, I am braver than you think, remember I am a Gryffindor, am I not?" Hermione tried to wipe away her tears, giving Harry a watery smile.

"Ron was found dead, in Knockturn Alley late last night." Harry said bluntly.

She had never been more shocked and in other ways she was also relieved. "What?" She couldn't help but gasp out.

"His body had more than four times the legal limit of alcohol in it, though the cause of death is still entirely unsure until we get the results back from the autopsy. No sign of magic foul play was found in the area around his body, but we found your wand on his as well. Though you can't have it back just yet, as it is evidence for now."

"Harry, what I am supposed to do now?" The words trembled from her lips.

"You mean about-" Harry started before she abruptly cut him off.

"No, Harry, I'm pregnant with his child." Hermione replied her voice weakening with every word she spoke.

This certainly changed things quite a bit.

* * *

I know, I know, but this chapter is only the very beginning of a new idea of mine. For the first time ever I will complete a story (hopefully).

I am taking a break off my other stories for a while and will continue them, once I finish reviewing/rewriting them. Let me know what you think so far, thank you. ~aprettyfacevampire

I own nothing, all rights belong to the proper owners.


	2. We Meet Again

**Trapping The Parents**

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

* * *

_Nine Months Later..._

_Weasley Burrow, England_

Hermione Granger looked into the eyes of her daughter. An infant born only a mere week ago, now her life had changed again. She was a mother; she had a daughter that she had to care for. She was the sole one responsible for

Once she had admitted to Harry what had happened, things started to become somewhat better. She talked to Weasleys about her volatile relationship with Ron, breaking down along the way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were furious to say the least; Molly had even stated that if Ron wasn't dead already she would have hunted him down to the ends of the earth. On the other hand Ron's sudden death still hit the family; another son was gone way before his time.

When she had told them that she was pregnant, it was both a joyous as well as melancholy time. Now Hermione held the product of the last nine months in her hands. Her daughter, was born with all ten fingers as well as toes. Already it could be seen that she had the same curly hair as her mother.

She needed to go back to school; she couldn't live on the generosity of the Weasley's forever. Hermione didn't want to back to her old job, the one that Ron made her quit. Besides, her position at her old job was already filled by another worker. Thinking back, she knew she wanted to help people. Maybe she would go into healing or into a medical field, something productive.

Rose's wail woke her up. The silence in the Burrow was broken in a matter of seconds. Getting out of her bed, in Ron's old room, she went up to the wooden cradle in the middle of the room. This wooden rocking cradle had been in the Weasley family for multiple generations; each of the boys (including Ginny as well as the twins) had been held in the cradle and it would seem as though her daughter would be no exception to the rule.

Hermione whispered as she held her daughter in her arms, trying to calm the crying infant before she woke anyone else in the Burrow up. "I love you, my little darling, my little Rose."

~W~

_Ten Years Later..._

_Granger Family Flat, Elstree, England_

Rosella Jeanette Granger, Rose for short looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark unruly hair, just like her mother's, ran down past her shoulders. She was sure that there was nothing that could help tame the frizzy curls. Deep sable coloured eyes shone brightly in the mirror, if she dared to compare herself with to a picture of her mother she knew that they could be like twins. All except for their hair, while her mother's was more a lighter Carmel colour, Rose's was a deeper and much darker shade.

She was anxious, for in less than a week she would be heading off to Hogwarts. Her mother always told her how she had expressed magical symptoms early in age and there would be no doubt that Rose would have great powers one day, as long as she used them wisely. Turning back she looked around her bedroom, her eyes settled on _Hogwarts: A History _curiosity finally piqued her and she sat down upon her bed. Some things would never change; Rose shrugged then picked up her favorite book deciding to read it over yet again for what felt like the fiftieth time.

Things were going to get exciting around here, finally she could make new friends; not that she didn't have friends. She had Weasley and Potter cousins to contend with as well as the neighborhood children as well. But she didn't go to school like the rest of them, ever since a young age her mother had homeschooled her in both muggle education as well as a magic one, preparing her for life. Going to school, much less a private school was going to be a whole new spectrum of experiences for her. Getting up early in the morning, though not so much; she was used to being waken at some odd hours only to be dropped off at her grandparents' house so her mum could make to work. Furthermore, it was because of this private tutoring that she was able to make it to Hogwarts, as an exception to the rules that and due to the fact that her powers were more prevalent than ever.

After her father had died before she was born, her mum decided that she needed a career change. She ended up going to college in medicine learning, eventually earning a degree in muggle as well as magical medicine. She had started off as a nurse but then got promoted to official Mediwitch, a thing that was Rose was very proud of her mum for achieving. For raising one child on her own was no laughing matter, though it did help that her mum had a strong support group of family on both her parents as well as in-laws part.

"Rose, darling, get ready we have to be there in an hour!" Her mother's voice called out just as she was getting into the part about the enchanted staircases that Hogwarts had. Ones that seemed to have minds of their own, at least that's what her mother told her.

"Of course mum, just a sec!" Rose called back marking the page that she was on and then setting the book on the bed. She would just have to continue where she left off later.

Picking up a formal dress the colour of her namesake, she headed to the bathroom and decided to get ready. Normally she was excited to have dinner at her aunt and uncle's house; but now all she wanted was to stay at home with her mother. It was ten minutes later that she left the bathroom, grabbing her purse, her shoes, as well as the book. If she couldn't have fun at this party, she might as well bring a book to read while the adults talked.

She had to wait another fifteen minutes until her mother came out of her bedroom. Her mother still looked very young, if she must say so herself, and wore a beautiful yet slimming black dress. Her mother wore her hair down in beautiful long curls; a pair of pumps complimented the outfit. Apparently her aunt Ginny wanted this to be a more formal dinner than the ones she held in the past.

Rose sat patiently as her mother did things to her hair, though not much helped tame the unruly curls that seemed to have a mind of their own.

She wasn't looking forward to it, but she would at least try to enjoy dinner for her mother's sake.

~W~

_New Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England_

Scorpius Draconis Malfoy flopped upon his bed in utter defeat. Today was tiring, if he didn't have private tutoring lessons, music lessons, or etiquette lesson (this was due to his grandmother's influence) it was pre-Quidditch practice lessons. As of yet he had still not gotten enough broom time. For nearly a month he was not even allowed on a broom. His teacher had him on a broom _handle_, practicing moves and proper handling first.

It had always been just him and his father. His mother had died in a magical accident just shortly after his birth, but from the stories from his aunt as well as his grandparents on both his mother's and father's side, he was glad he didn't have that cold-hearted woman as a mother. He had all that he needed here at the manor with his father. He didn't truly need a woman to mother him around all the time; his grandmothers did enough of it all ready. They were the ones that suggested all the tutoring and lessons that he was now forced to withstand since the day he turned five years of age. It was getting boring, tiring especially after today's practice lessons just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

But no, his father now expected him to dress up for a dinner party being held at what called Potter 'Manor'; though in his own opinion the place was as much a manor as much as dog was a cat. But the family that called it home made do with what they had.

Furthermore James Potter was annoying, even if he was the son of the so called 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He had been hoping that the Zabini family would be coming as well, but apparently that had to return to back home to Italy since school was starting in a week. Andre Zabini still had to go school supply shopping. Andre Zabini was his best friend, the son of his own father's best friend. Even if the two lived in different countries they would often spend their summers with each other. But now that school was going to start they would be able to spend even more time together. It was almost predetermined that they would be put into Slytherin; there was no doubt in his mind that fate would have it that way.

Getting up Scorpius then proceeded to take a shower, if he didn't get moving soon his father wouldn't be happy about it. Of course by the time he was done taking it, his grandmother had laid out clothes for him to wear. The woman just loved picking out his outfits; this irked him to no end. What really got his nerves was that she was doing this for the last ten years of his life.

"Scorp, are you ready yet? The Potter's will be expecting us soon." His father called from down the hall.

Now one may wonder how the Malfoy's and the Potter's, especially his father and the 'Chosen One', got on such good terms. What was done was done in the past; and though their relationship as friends had started off a bit rocky, ever since then they grew to be friends. All grudges put behind them, they had decided to move on with their lives.

"Coming, father!" Scorpius called back, fixing his formal emerald coloured shirt.

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius prepared for another 'rousing' dinner part. This time he had a feeling that this dinner was going to be the death of him.

~W~

_Potter 'Manor', England_

Hermione Granger did not want to dress up to attend a simple dinner party. But now that Ginny's children were older she wanted to have more refined dinners. Just like the Molly's dinners that were held just about every Sunday, Ginny decided to hold her own dinners about once month ever since her and Harry's youngest, Lily, was five years old. Except this time Ginny invited even more of their friends together for the meal and Hermione didn't really feel like going. But she was a gracious guest and even brought dark chocolate brownies for dessert as well as a cheesecake and a pie.

It could be said that even though she wasn't that good in cooking (at least when she was seventeen) she was wonderful in baking. Though, she did have time to hone her cooking as well as baking skills later in life.

After stepping out of the Floo at precisely 4:25, she and Rose had arrived at the Potter house more than a half-hour early. This part of her would never change; she always liked to be prepared. Besides she wanted to help Ginny prepare the dinner, she knew full well that Harry would take it upon himself to watch over the children until their guests arrived.

"Harry, who's at the Floo?" Ginny's voice rang out through the house. It was easy to tell that she was in the kitchen preparing dinner still. It would seem as though the youngest Weasley girl had inherited some of her mother's traits, especially the ones that had to do with a kitchen.

Hermione looked up to see her best friend walk into the room, "It's just me and Rose, Gin!" Hermione called out in answer to Ginny.

"Well aren't you early? You can come and help finish up in the kitchen, if you don't mind. I still need to get ready. Harry, go watch the kids, and make sure Lily's dressed now okay?" Ginny called and the shuffling of baking sheets, pots and pans were heard coming from the kitchen.

"It's good to see you, Hermione," Harry nodded to Hermione then turned to face her daughter. "Rose." Harry welcomed them with a warm smile.

Rose went up to hug her uncle then immediately took her mother's coat and proceed to the hall closet to hang their coats. Apparently the girl just couldn't wait to get back into her book, Hermione remembered herself acting such a way when she was younger as well. Hermione gave a warm glance to Harry before making her way to their kitchen, as she left she saw Rose settle down into a big comfy chair with _Hogwarts: A History_ in her hands. Hermione smiled to herself; like mother like daughter.

~W~

Hermione finished putting last minute touches to the dinner table. Counting all the placemats set out, Hermione realized that there were going to be a lot more people than she thought. It had been a while since she had met or at least hung out with a lot of people. Now that Rose was going to Hogwarts, her life was going to change yet again. No longer would she be able to see her daughter every day, in some ways Hermione wasn't ready for Rose to leave.

In the midst of her reminiscing of the good times with her daughter, Hermione heard the Floo being operated. Voices came from the other room, and she could hear Ginny and Harry greeting their guests. She would go and get the children, dinner would be starting soon.

But what, more specifically who, she met in the living room certainly surprised her. There in all his (selfish) glory was a still devilishly handsome Draco Malfoy and his young son Scorpius. The boy looked exactly like a younger version of his sire, except it looked as though the youngest Malfoy heir had shorter hair than his father at that age.

Hermione certainly wasn't expecting this, the last time she had seen Malfoy was at least nine years ago when she and Harry went to memorial for the lives lost during the Second Wizarding War. Though she had forgiven the Malfoys for what they had done in the past that had to do with the war, she had as yet to officially forgive Malfoy face-to-face.

Right now she didn't want to be at this dinner but she too would put on a brave face. It was time to get a move on. Taking a deep breath Hermione put on a fake smile and went by Harry and Ginny's side as they greeted their other guests.

~W~

When Harry Potter, a.k.a. the Chosen One, a.k.a. the Boy-Who-Lived, invites you to a dinner party one does not simply say no. Though they had begun as enemies, grudges did not go away easy. It took a couple of years but after the war had begun to settle down, and all those involved were deeply investigated. Potter had defended his family, and things started to look up. Once again did Malfoy Inc. belong to the proper owns, Potter was one of the major shareholders and since the company was thriving so did Potter. Now it would be hard to imagine they were indeed good friends. The Potter part though, wasn't going to die anytime soon. Instead of going home to relax by the fire with a nice cup of the finest Firewhiskey money could buy, he now had to dress up for a dinner party.

If Malfoys were known for about parties it was either they were impeccably early or they were fashionably late. This time he and Scorpius were early. Once the Floo powder settled, they were greeted by their gracious hosts. What had also met him in the living room was the one and only Hermione Granger.

It had seemed that the years were very kind to her. Her hair had somehow tamed itself; her body was now full of curves in the right places. Draco Malfoy may have been a widower for ten years now, but he rarely had time for dating in the world now. She definitely caught his interest. But now was not the time.

"Draco, I believe you know Hermione," Harry Potter tried to ease the tension in the room. "the others should be arriving soon, dinner will be served shortly." Potter then excused himself to check on his other children.

"Hello, Draco, long time no see. I hope you don't mind that I called you Draco, instead of Malfoy." Hermione Granger greeted him a wide smile. Her smile said one thing yet when he looked in her eyes they seemed to say another thing.

"Draco's fine, Granger." He smirked in response. Old habits were indeed hard to die. Her eyes blazed with the fire he remembered from their Hogwarts years. She was beautiful when she was angry, it may be hard to believe but he had always had a crush on her ever since she punched him back in their third year. Though it would have to remain a one-sided love for a romance between them would never have survived.

"I don't believe I've met your son yet, what is his name?" Granger tried to change the subject, and nodded to his son who had found James Potter and were now in the middle of a discussion of Quidditch.

"That, Granger is Scorpius and he will be attending Hogwarts with James is next month." Draco answered, trying not to sound like the proud parent boasting about their child's perfection.

"So he will be attending with my daughter as well." Granger answered with a small smile on her lips. Daughter? This was news to him, ever since the infamous death or murder of Ronwald Weasley nearly ten years ago, Granger went through many difficulties to keep out of the Daily Prophet or any other magical news reportings.

"Daughter?" Draco couldn't help but question, he was curious.

"Rose, my daughter will also be attending our Alma Mater; though she is nearly a year younger than most of the others. According to Headmistress McGonagall student intake has been lower than ever now the numbers has been on the rise lately." Granger replied immediately.

The two of them were so caught up in their conversation that they barely noticed how crowded the Potter's living room then got. Other guests Flooed into the house; the Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley and his family (Fleur and his three children), George and Angelina as well as their kids, Kingsely Shacklebolt (the now Minister of Magic) and his family, even the Charlie Weasley the bachelor of the Weasley family.

"Dinner is now served; you may come into the dining room now." Ginerva Potter called out trying to play the esteemed graceful hostess. As one the giant group of people walked into the Potter's dining room where not one table but two were set up, one for the adults and another one for the children (this including a fifteen year old Teddy Lupin and fourteen year old Victoire Weasley, who were both considered too young to be with adults).

"May I escort you to the dining room Miss Granger?" Draco asked holding out his arm. If there some things that always stuck in his mind since childhood, one of them was etiquette. The heir of the Malfoy family always had to act like a proper gentlemen.

~W~

Once they arrived at her uncle and aunt's house, all Rose wanted to do was go back through the Floo back home. She wasn't in the mood to play with her cousins; her older cousin James liked to play as the ruling big kid making the younger ones do his bidding. Such was the role of their cousin Teddy and Victoire before they went off to Hogwarts. Now the rest of them had to deal with James. It wasn't as if she liked the younger cousins, she loved their dearly especially the very young ones. She would often play with them or amuse them during family play dates. But this time she just wanted to bask in the comfort of her book.

Unfortunately that comfort was broken immediately when mere minutes into settling into another chapter James and another boy's voice broke through the silence. A blond boy, about the same age as James stood next to him. It was probably one of his snobbish, annoying friends. The kid looked exactly like the poster child of good breeding. He had high cheekbones, grey eyes, nearly blinding white skin as well as his shockingly light coloured blond hair. His clothing was another matter, the kid look as though he stepped off a fashion run way with the all the expensive clothing he had.

Typical, James would indeed befriend a rich kid. Rich kids had rich parents as well as a lot of things to mooch off of.

"Hi Rosie," James taunted nearby.

"What do you want Jamsie?" Rose retorted immediately not looking up from her book, instead she continued onto the next sentence before her.

"See I told you she wouldn't react," the snobbish looking kid ticked. His voice seriously was annoying her. "That is unless you do this." With a flick of a hand, her book was ripped right out of her hands.

Two grey orbs looked back at her underneath blond locks of hair.

Oh this meant war...

* * *

I'm sorry about this, but then again this story is still just beginning. Just wait until Rose and Scorpius head to Hogwarts... Tell me what you think so far please. Also this chapter is dedicated to the fifteen favouriters and the 27 followers.

Can I have at least ten reviews for the next chapter, please?

I do not own anything, all things belong to the proper owners.


	3. Like Times Past

**Trapping The Parents**

**Chapter 3: Like Times Past**

* * *

_Past (Sixth Year of Hogwarts)_

His lips crashed upon hers, harsh and punishing. He snogged her deeply. Taking in her sweet scent, she smelled of the most delicate chocolate. She was delectable. But more importantly, she was his.

"Malfoy, we'll get caught." She hissed once she was able to pull herself away from those damn addictive lips of his.

"What's the matter Granger, don't think your friends could stomach it?" he teased before pulling her closer to his chest. Closer to his warmth. He smelled delicious, a bit spicy but that was his usual scent and it comforted her.

"They don't know, Malfoy. It's too dangerous, _your_ too dangerous." She chided angrily. She only blamed herself for getting into this mess.

Now she had no clue how she was going to get out.

"So are you, with those faces you make. The Weasel doesn't know what he's been missing, kissing that strumpet of his around willy nilly." He smirked, knowing she would get a full laugh out of that.

"She put Amortentia in his food, I've seen her do it once or twice." She admitted slowly, with a laugh.

"Really, now that explains quite a bit, doesn't it?" he whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her.

"Though it doesn't explain how we got into this situation." She put emphasis on the 'we' part, and he knew what she was talking about right now.

"Then how we did get like this?" he asked turning her around so he could kiss her lips.

"I don't know." She whispered in response.

"Wow, something that the Smartest Witch of Our Age doesn't know. Figure that." He smirked kissing her again. After a few moments she pulled back.

"I believe it was fate." She said with a small smile on her face. He nodded in response, perhaps it was fate that had brought them together.

~W~

_Present_

_Potter 'Manor' England_

"Who is this prat that you invited to your house, Jamsie?" Rose glared at the boy in front of her. His grey silver eyes bore deeply into her very own brown ones. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her book in his hands. Her very precious book.

"This so-called prat does have a name you know." The blonde haired boy spoke, not only with an air of aristocracy but snobbish attitude. It was as if he owned the place.

She would have to teach him otherwise.

"So what is the prat's name?" Rose asked ignoring the angry blonde kid focusing her conversation towards James instead. She was losing her patience. She didn't have time for this.

"Scorpius Malfoy, miss bookworm. I would remember it if I were you, especially if you would ever want to see your book again." The kid glared back at her and with a smirk at her walked out of the room towards the stairs with James following just a few steps behind him.

Rose was stunned. Secretly she hoped that Aunt Ginny and covered the table with a tablecloth, she was going to kick the kid so hard during the meal. Hopefully his leg would fall off.

~W~

Dinner had been a simple affair. Ginny had outdone herself; she had tried and somehow successfully accomplished in setting out a four course meal. Many of the other guests also brought along dishes to share as well as bottles of wine or firewhiskey in Malfoy's case (he must have known Harry's fondness, thought it was like a little weakness in truth, for the stuff) making the fancy dinner feel more like a potluck supper.

It had been great to have conversation with the others. She hadn't seen Bill and his family as well as Charlie in a couple of months, though they would often send letters by owl frequently. Bill and Fleur's daughter Dominique was great friends with Rose, even though she was nearly two years older than her cousin. Sometimes during the summer weekends she and Rose would have sleepovers at each other's house. Though, lately it had seemed as though the two girls were slowly drifting apart.

Surprisingly enough, Malfoy was quite the prim and proper gentleman. Not only did he escort her to the dining room, but he also pulled out a chair for her and waited for her to sit down. Afterwards he even pushed her chair in so she could sit better at the table then he sat down in his own seat to the right of her. Apparently Ginny had even thought of putting name cards on the table for the adults.

But then again being a gentleman was part of the job description of being a Pureblood. Still they were all able to have civil conversations despite the troubling pasts. It had been intriguing to hear how his life had been doing up and to this point in time. Apparently after the last time she saw him, he had built up the family business of Malfoy, Inc. The company itself had many varying interests that she had never known about. Draco had described how he wanted to spread the company out more. They had partners with professional Quidditch leagues, scientific as well as medicinal potion labs, even connections to many famous wizarding brands. Now he was trying to figure out how to incorporate into the muggle world, to even broader horizons. The very thought of a Malfoy, Inc. supported product in her everyday muggle neighborhood was a bit surprising considering what he had grown up with. Though times have certainly changed, and so did he.

Despite the great and very civilized conversation she had with the adults gathered there, it had seemed as though their children did not fare as well. From the escalating tones of the children it could be said that the topic of discussion was anything but pleasant. Catching Draco's eyes, Hermione silently indicated their own children who were deep within an argument.

"Give me back my book." Rose stated through clenched teeth. Any tighter and it would look as though she would bite her own tongue off.

"My, my _Rosie_, where are your manners?" Hermione looked over to see a blonde headed boy smirk as he taunted her daughter. The child looked exactly like the same Malfoy that had bullied and teased her during her first couple years at Hogwarts.

So this was Draco Malfoy's son. How interesting.

"Give me back my book, _please_." Rose took a deep breath of air; let it out before she spoke through her still clenched teeth. The one thing she had inherited from both her parents was her temper, it either sat a stewed for a while until it explode or it just exploded their on the spot. Hermione could tell that at this point that this would be the later of the two options. She had seen this face on her daughter before, though it was rare

"Uh, uh, uh. You have to mean it." The blonde child smirked, reminding her of another time when she had seen a similar smirk on an identical face. Turning her head Hermione looked back at Draco, who also seemed to been curious about the conversation going on between their children.

"Like father, like son?" Hermione whispered under her breath towards Draco. He made a face, and then turned to look back at her.

"Don't you mean like mother, like daughter?" Draco smirked back at her. So it was going to be like this, was it? Well two could definitely play at that game. If Rose could handle Malfoy Jr. then she could definitely handle Malfoy Sr.

"_Please, give me my book back Scorpius Draconis Malfoy."_ Rose spoke up suddenly, startling Scorpius as well as the two parents. Her voice was sweet, a little too sweet; even her face changed. Instead of anger, anger that dripped in her sarcastic voice her face envisioned a innocent girl. In a way it betrayed her.

Scoripius looked outraged, Hermione smiled. It had reminded her of times past. Draco couldn't help but watch with keen interest as his son argued with Granger's daughter. It too had reminded him of a time when he was younger and had engaged Granger in a similar kind of argument.

"How do you know my full name?!" Scorpius glared at Rose fiercely. His stony grey eyes resembled his own father's when he got angry.

Hermione was a bit surprised that her daughter did know the kid's first name, but then she realized that it was only common knowledge about the Black family naming traditions.

"It's simple knowledge, really. If you are Scorpius Malfoy then it really isn't that hard to figure out that your father is Draco Malfoy derived from Draconis." Rose stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders. She then turned to glare at the kid once again.

"You are going to regret this, Little Miss Bookworm, once you get to Hogwarts you will definitely regret this. I will make your life a living hell." Both Hermione and Draco sighed, they didn't like where this was going. Draco was aghast at his son's actions; it had seemed that Scorpius had indeed inherited some of the Malfoy attitude. Some of the regrettable Malfoy attitude traits.

What Rose said next certainly surprised his son though.

"You better watch your back then, Scorpius _Draconis_ Malfoy." Rose said in that sick sweet voice again. But at that moment a loud thud was heard coming from under the children's table, in response Scorpius groaned out loudly. "Oh, and I would like my book back please." Rose then proceeded to continue to eat her meal, the conversation all but forgotten.

Hermione was just as surprised as everyone else; apparently the little fight between the children had caught most of the attention from the other adults. So much for a simple relaxing dinner party. For that matter she still had to see the elder Malfoy be put back in his place.

~W~

_New Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England_

Dinner had been interesting to say the very least. Draco had been surprised how grown up Granger turned out to be. Apparently she was a Mediwitch at St. Mungo's now. She also held a muggle medical degree which had certainly also surprised him. He had figured out that she would work for the Ministry of Magic right after their official graduation from Hogwarts. It had seemed that her life was much different after her husband's death, as well as being a single parent.

Her daughter also looked just like her. From the obnoxious curly hair to the way her jaw set when she was angry or annoyed. This was due to his own son, for what reason he didn't know.

Now he sat in is his office, holding a cup of the finest Firewhiskey money could buy. Talking with Granger had felt as though a bunch of tension had rolled right off of his chest. She had forgiven his past transgressions years ago, and wanted to be friends or acquaintances at least. Considering their past it would be best to start off as the latter of the two.

But he still had to figure out what was happening between their children. Granger did say that she would be going to Diagon Alley with her daughter tomorrow since it was her day off. She had to get had to get a couple of last minute things that only the shops at Diagon Alley had. Well it would be sort of a surprise if he and Scorpius also just happened to be their also. He was the boss of Malfoy Inc., he could take a day off if he wanted to.

"Goodnight father." Scorpius appeared in the doorway, his hair was dark blonde indicating that he just came out of the showers. Getting up Draco went over to ruffle his son's hair, knowing full well how much it irked his son. When he was younger he too had been subjugated to the constant hair ruffling, adults always liked to mess up his hair. Especially his own mother, despite his constant fussing she would always like to mess up his hair. Hair that he would have to fix in the mirror afterwards.

"Good night son." Draco smiled as his watched his son's expression to his messed up hair.

"Dad, come on, don't touch the hair." Scorpius complained then drudged down the hallway as he made his way to his bedroom.

Draco chuckled and continued to sip his drink, sitting in his chair by the fireplace that also functioned as a Floo. On the coffee table before him he noticed a book. _Hogwarts: A History._

The cover was worn and was it was easy to tell that the book had maintained a years of good abuse. This book definitely did not belong to the Malfoy Library, if it did it would have had a Malfoy 'M' emblem in gold on the inside cover. Instead Draco found two different sets of names inscribed on the inside.

_Property of: Hermione Granger, Rose Granger._ The name Rose Granger was written right underneath her mother's.

So this was what the children were arguing about. Why would Scorpius have this to begin with in the first place? They had many versions of _Hogwarts: A History_, they even had a signed first edition. So there was no need for this book.

Maybe he would return it to the little Miss Granger tomorrow when he and Scorpius went out to Diagon Alley. He did tell Scorpius that they could go broom shopping before he went to Hogwarts. That settled it; he would definitely be stopping at Diagon Alley tomorrow.

~W~

_The Next Day..._

_Diagon Alley, London, England_

Hermione Granger towed her daughter around the busy streets and shops of Diagon Alley. Though, it felt as though she was more like dragging her daughter through shops, stalls, and vendors that crowded the magical place. At this age, Hermione remembered the feeling of being pulled around from place to place when all she really wanted was to go to book store. But today they were on a mission.

Now that Rose was of age, Hermione decided to get her only daughter a kitten. They were allowed to bring pets with them to Hogwarts, cats made excellent familiars. Her own dear Crookshanks had been dead for a couple of years, but they did have two other cats back at her flat. But Eros and Psyche were more of her own cats than Rose's.

"Come on, Rose, we can stop at Flourish & Blotts on our way out." Hermione chided, still pulling her daughter along.

"But mum, he took my book." Rose complained moving along beside her mother. The prat didn't even give back to her even after she repeatedly asked him for it back during dinner.

"Don't worry about it darling, we can get you a new one later. Besides haven't you already read that book ten times by now?" Hermione asked spotting a sign stating that there was a sale on clothing at Madame Malkins. She and Rose could use a couple of new robes, now that she thought about it.

"Mum, it was the copy you gave me. The one you took on your first year to Hogwarts, and mum you know that I like to reread the books that I like." Rose answered also spying the for sale sign. She didn't really feel like going shopping today, even though it had been a while since her mother had a day off from work. The last time they went to Diagon Alley had been two weeks ago, when they went to go wand shopping.

Hermione had never been so proud to see her daughter sport a wand. Now that she was of proper age to begin practicing magic.

"Besides, I planned on bringing you to the Magical Menagerie later. Maybe you can pick out a kitten, if you want to." Hermione said with a smile of her face. Immediately Rose's face lit up, her daughter was definitely excited to be getting her own pet.

"Come on mum, let's go now!" Rose exclaimed enthusiastically and started pulling her mother down the street.

Hermione sighed with a smile across her face; hopefully Rose would be able to pick out just one kitten.

~W~

Draco watched his son with keen interest as he looked at all the broom models available at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Newer broom models were held behind magical and glass cases on display. Immediately his son was drawn to them, just as he was when he was at that age.

"Father, look at the new Firebolt! Isn't it just grand?" Scorpius gazed longingly through the glass to see the floating broom. Enchanted oak with the finest handcrafted finish, it sure was a beauty to look at. That is until one saw the price of one, the Malfoy coffers had enough to buy a least a million of broomsticks (that was only Draco's own personal fortune, the Malfoy money put all togther was another story). Not that Draco really wanted to, but he didn't really want his son to get one. Firebolts were notorious for having a magical attitude that only the most experienced of fliers could handle.

"You are getting a Nimbus, son." Draco stated knowing that novice could do much better with a Nimbus than a Firebolt. When Scorpius was old enough then he could get a Firebolt. At least when he old enough to get on the Quidditich team.

"But dad-" Scorpius complained loudly.

"But nothing son, right now you have yet to officially ride a Firebolt. You can have a Nimbus and that is final." Draco said sternly looking down at his son. He then turned to look at the newer Nimbus model that was also on display.

"Dad..." Scorpius drawled out in a long whine. Draco recognized this face his son before, a face that he too had made at his parents when they didn't buy him the thing he wanted. Or at least when he didn't get his way. (His own parents had spoiled him just about rotten as a child.)

"Scorpius if you complain once more, you will not get a broomstick until you are seventeen years old." Draco answered tersely, inspecting a sign indicating all properties the newest Nimbus model had. His patience was wearing thin; hopefully Scorp wouldn't be this stubborn when they went to the next shop.

"Fine, dad, ugh." Scorpius retorted angrily, trying not to anger his father any further. This was so unfair. Andre had gotten a Firebolt from his dad, so why couldn't have one?

~W~

"What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked her daughter. After at least an hour of debating and looking over the cats that the Magical Menagerie had, Rose had finally settled on one. This was after they decided to take a break and go to Madame Malkin's for robes, so Rose could think about what kitten she really wanted.

A nearly full black kitten, sat asleep on her palms. Except half of the cat's face was white, contrasting with midnight black color of its fur. The white half of its face made it look as though the kitten was wearing a half mask.

In some ways it reminded Hermione of the Phantom's mask from the Phantom of the Opera. Rose also noticed it also, and couldn't help but adore the kitten even more.

"I'm going to call her Raven." Rose said after deliberating for a while. Raven seemed like the perfect fit. Even the kitten mewed in agreement.

"Raven? A cat named after a bird, that's one thing I've never thought of before." Hermione said, thinking that it was a bit odd that her daughter would name her kitten after a type of bird. Still, if Rose wanted to call her cat Raven then that was fine by her.

"Well, I couldn't exactly name her Phantom. If we had gotten a boy, I would have though." Rose answered. If she didn't like the name she could always change it later.

"Okay, now that you've gotten Raven I guess we can we go to Flourish & Blotts before we go to lunch." Hermione said, seeing her daughter's eyes lit up again. That girl was just like her. Almost as if she was a twin.

Nonetheless Hermione took her daughter as well as her new pet kitten down the street towards Flourish & Blotts. Hermione too really wanted to get a new book as well.

Once inside the door, it had seemed as though she instantly lost her daughter among the bookshelves. She knew the feeling well, there were so many books here that she could explore. The smell of fresh parchment, the feeling of worn books the place brought out great memories. This was one of her favorite places.

She let her body take her through the shelves upon shelves of books. There were so many books for her to choose from. Where ever would she start looking for today? Before she knew it she had walked into a solid wall of chest. She bounced off, landing on her butt sending some of her bags to the floor.

"Oomph." She hit the floor with a thud, it didn't hurt but some of her things went flying out the bag. Clothes spilled onto the floor, as well as the bags of cat food and owl treats. Great, just great. Inwardly she cursed in her head.

"Granger, I wonder when I would see you here." A familiar voice teased before she looked up to see the man to whom the voice belonged to. "Sorry, about that. Here let me help you." He then offered his hand down to her to help her up. Once she was up, he helped her pick up the bags that had spilt on the floor.

"Malfoy, how nice to see you again." She responded, though she was curious why Malfoy was also here to begin with.

"I'm here to go book shopping, isn't that why you are here also?" He said with small smirk upon his face. Her face must have told him what she was thinking.

"Yes, that is exactly what I planned to do. Now if you excuse me," Hermione said fixing her skirt, trying to find a way around Malfoy who took up most of the aisle. She didn't really want be here right now, right after she made a fool of herself in front of him. It was quite embarassing.

"I wouldn't if I were you, unless these are yours." Malfoy stopped her, holding out a piece of red frilly lace in his hand. It was the thong she had just bought today.

Hermione's face burned.

* * *

Here we go again, thank you for reading. Tell me what you think so far. This chapter is dedicated to all the favouriters and followers.

Five reviews please, for the next chapter. Pretty please, with hot Slytherins on top?

Next time: Hogwarts here they come, Rose, Scorpius and James finally go to Hogwarts. How much trouble can these three get into?

All rights belong to the proper owners.


	4. Going Back To Hogwarts

**Trapping The Parents**

**Chapter 4: Going Back To Hogwarts**

* * *

_Six Hours Ago_

_Granger Family Flat, Elstree, England_

_He held her tightly in his arms; it was the only place where she felt safe. His comforting body was the only thing that kept her strong. She always felt this way when she was with him._

"_I almost lost you," he said holding her tighter. "both of you." He added pulling away to caress her lightly swollen stomach, where there child lay within her._

"_It wasn't your fault." She whispered her voice fraught with sadness. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes yet again._

"_I should have been there for you." He whispered back to her, his voice harsh. He had just endured quite a battle. A battle that could have ended badly for all three of them._

"_You are here now, and that it is all that matters." She answered back, pulling his chin down so she could see into his eyes. _

"_I should have been here all along, I'm so sorry for ever leaving you." He pulled her against him even tighter, afraid she would break._

"_It's all forgiven now-_

"Mum!" Hermione shook her head as her daughter made her lose her place in the book she was reading. "It's time to get going; if we don't leave soon then we won't make it home until midnight."

Normally Hermione loved to spend an hour in bed after waking up to read and relax, guessing on her daughter's tone is sounded as if someone had woken up very early this morning. Sighing deeply, Hermione closed her book. She would have to finish reading about Lady Isabella and Lord Damon, the Duke. A forbidden romance between a destitute young woman and the black sheep of the London ton, it was cursed from the very beginning.

Yes, she was indeed reading a sappy romance novel. It was the only way she could live out her own romantic fantasies. The ones that she never got a chance to have. The ones she dreamed of since her teenage fantasies.

"Mum! Come on, get out of bed! Let's get going!" Rose called out once again, and Hermione could hear her daughter shuffling around in her room. Hermione turned to look at the clock; it was only 7:21 in the morning. This was not exactly how she wanted to wake up on her day off.

Stretching one last time in the warm comfort of her bed, Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to get out of bed. It was time to make breakfast.

_Present Time_

_Flourish & Blotts, Diagon Alley, London, England_

"Oomph." She hit the floor with a thud, it didn't hurt but some of her things went flying out the bag. Clothes spilled onto the floor, as well as the bags of cat food and owl treats. Great, just great. Inwardly she cursed in her head.

"Granger, I wonder when I would see you here." A familiar voice teased before she looked up to see the man to whom the voice belonged to. "Sorry, about that. Here let me help you." He then offered his hand down to her to help her up. Once she was up, he helped her pick up the bags that had spilt on the floor.

"Malfoy, how nice to see you again." She responded, though she was curious why Malfoy was also here to begin with.

"I'm here to go book shopping, isn't that why you are here also?" He said with small smirk upon his face. Her face must have told him what she was thinking.

"Yes, that is exactly what I planned to do. Now if you excuse me," Hermione said fixing her skirt, trying to find a way around Malfoy who took up most of the aisle. She didn't really want be here right now, right after she made a fool of herself in front of him. It was quite embarrassing.

"I wouldn't if I were you, unless these are yours." Malfoy stopped her, holding out a piece of red frilly lace in his hand. It was the thong she had just bought today.

Hermione's face burned. This was so embarrassing, but she wasn't going to let him know that!

Why did he have her thong?

"Give me that!" Hermione cried out trying to reach for her underwear that was trapped in Malfoy's clutches.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Malfoy shook his finger at her, holding her underwear above reach of her hands. Hermione could have used a hex on him but instead she threatened to hit him where it mattered. Still, he clung to the scrap of lace in his clutches.

This situation was starting to sound just like the argument their children had last night.

"Malfoy, let go of my underwear!" Hermione hissed under her breath. This was getting worse by the minute. Why was he holding her underwear as hostage?

"Or what?" Malfoy taunted.

"I'll hex you." Hermione muttered, Malfoy's behavior was starting to piss her off. But she didn't want to lose her cool. Not right now, and especially not like this.

"You wouldn't dare!" Malfoy smirked at her, when she dove at the underwear with his hands he only held it above them, right out of her reach. She tried jumping, but he taunted her as bullfighter would taunt the bull.

"Give me my knickers!" Hermione hissed at him, when her jumping tactic seemed futile. Draco in turned smiled inwardly, so he had her attention now.

"I will, for a price. I don't work for free you know." Draco was going in for the kill.

"Anything, please. Just give me back my knickers!" Hermione choked out, this was highly humiliating. Even though this was blackmail, she didn't want her knickers getting into the wrong hands. Especially anyone else's.

"Then go on a date with me." Draco said simply. His words caught her off guard. Whatever it was she wasn't expecting. Hermione's eyes widened nearly to the point where they would fall right out of their sockets.

"Date?" Hermione asked, completely shocked. Her words seemed foreign as she echoed the words with her lips.

"Yes, a date. I'm sure you've heard of one, much less been on one." Draco Malfoy chuckled; his grey eyes met hers for a moment.

"But the kids-"Hermione started a bit speechless before Draco cut her off.

"We will be two kids less, next week. It would be just you and me, for the rest of day. How bad could it be?" Draco said, pointing out the obvious.

"But-"Hermione started once again, trying to find some argument that she could make that would make sense.

"But nothing," Draco amended, shaking his head briefly. "So, what do you say?"

Hermione nodded her head slightly, she was in shock. Shock that the Draco Malfoy, a very eligible bachelor had just asked her out, and also from the shock that she had just agreed.

"Great, see you then." Draco smiled pecking her cheek with a mere butterfly kiss. "I also, suggest that you wear the green ones." The last part he whispered into her ear, before walking off leaving Hermione slumped against the bookshelf.

It wasn't until a moment later that she realized that he still had her red knickers in his hand when he left.

~W~

Once she arrived the bookstore, Rose knew that she was home. At least it always felt like a second home when surrounded by so many books. Rose disappeared quickly into the shelves, somewhere among this store there was a book calling her name. More importantly, the new edition of _The Association of Hunters_, a book series about a group of time-travelling steam-punk teens who fought demons in order to find a magical and very mysterious key, had arrived the other day. Rose just had to have it; she had been waiting for the book for months. Maybe she could convince her mother to buy her a new copy of _Hogwarts: A History, _since the Malfoy boy had stolen hers yesterday.

Raven, the kitten, as if not to be forgotten, mewed quietly from her carrier. Rose spoke softly to the kitten, hoping to qualm its' fears. The kitten settled into sleep once again, allowing Rose to peruse through the aisles of books.

Then she found it the last copy of the new edition of The_ Association of Hunters_, amidst the many books in an unorganized bookshelf. She could just envision the feeling of the book in her hands, the smell of crisp new paper. This was so exciting. She found herself just about to reach for the so sought after book, that another hand had snatched the book.

"Hey, I had that first!" Rose spoke turning to look to the owner of the hand.

There standing about two inches taller than her was none other than her blonde haired nemesis. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Actually, I believe that I had the book first. It looks very entertaining; perhaps I might actually read this one." Scorpius taunted her; (just as his father was teasing her mother at the moment) looking at the book that now was in his hands.

"You can't do that, besides from having the book first, which I certainly did. You have to read the first four in the series for anything to make sense." Rose pointed out the number on the side of the book, indicating that it was the fifth in the series. In the same try she also reached for the book, hoping to distract Scorpius for a bit.

It didn't for even still he held the book far above her grasp.

"Nope, I'll start here." Scorpius argued, moving her back a bit with a soft push.

"But it won't make sense." Rose said in response.

"Doesn't matter." Scorpius replied curtly. Inwardly he smiled, seeing Granger's face like that surely entertained him.

"It does, because I certainly had that book first." Rose said, coming around him and simply snatching back the book. She held it tightly in a death grip, while Raven, haven awoken from being jostled briefly mewed a complaint.

"What-" Scorpius spoke, surprised that the girl had even fought back.

"I believe you owe me, since you still have my _Hogwarts: A History_. Since you stole it from me yesterday!" Rose said tartly, she was still angry about that.

"I don't owe you anything," Scorpius said turning to face her with a glare and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You do, unless you want your father to hear about what you, James and Andre Zabini did at the beach house." Rose answered looking smug. She had the upper hand now.

"How do you know about that?" Scorpius said angrily, how did this girl find out about that? If word got to his father then everything would be ruined!

"I have my ways," Rose said with a sickly-sweet smile on her face. "Now pay up, because you owe me two books now."

"But it's blackmail!" Scorpius whined, looking around the room for any sign of his father among the bookshelves. Unfortunately his father was dealing with his own Granger at the moment, on the second floor of the shop nowhere near the teen section of literature.

"Exactly." Rose nodded. This was what he deserved; she would have to thank Albus later for sharing that private tidbit of information with her.

~W~

_September 1_

_Granger Family Flat, Elstree, England_

Today was the day. It was all leering ahead of her. Today her daughter would be attending Hogwarts, and she would be on a date with Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger should be happy, even ecstatic but instead she was quite nervous.

If someone had told her thirteen years ago, that she would be going on a date with Draco Malfoy and actually want to, then she would have laughed at their face. For there was no way back then that she would have gone on a date with the blond-headed ferret.

Yet here she was, trying to figure out an outfit. An out that went with the green underwear that Malfoy had suggested. The _Slytherin _green underwear. After staring at her clothes for nearly twenty minutes, Hermione finally decided on a nice, slimming summer dress that went well with her favorite pairs of platform heels. She put on a natural shade of makeup proceeded to do her hair, but she gave up once seeing how unruly it was today and simply left it as it was.

Today was Rose's day, not hers. So why was she feeling just a little bit excited to be seeing Draco Malfoy?

She wasn't she told herself, but yet her conscience seemed to be saying something else. If things kept going on like this, one might say she was crazy for starting to have an argument with herself. Shaking her head, Hermione did one last check in the mirror, making sure everything was in place.

"Rose, are you ready? Got everything you need?" Hermione called out to her daughter, whose trunks were packed for nearly a month. Grabbing her wand and her camera, she slipped them into her purse and proceeded to see her daughter off after hearing Rose's answer.

In some ways, today couldn't end fast enough. She thought to herself.

~W~

_King's Cross Station, London, England_

_Platform 9 ¾ _

Draco Malfoy watched as his son greet his best mate at the train station. Meanwhile he too had a reunion of sorts with his own best mate, Blaise Zabini, Andre Zabini's father.

"Hey Drake," the Italian called out shaking hands with him. It had been a couple of weeks since he had last spoken with the Italian man at his villa.

"Hey Blaise," Draco greeted back. "How's Isabella doing?" he asked referring to Blaise's wife, who stood talking to Andre and Scorp at the moment, holding Marc, Andre's little brother in her hands.

"She's a blubbering mess, mate. I don't know if it's about sending her little bebe off to school or if it is just hormones." Blaise added looking at his wife's sixth month of pregnancy glow.

"Good luck with the third one man," Draco advised turning to also look at Blaise's loving wife. "How did you go from the Italian Stallion to a happily married man with three kids?"

Blaise shrugged and blamed it all on pure luck, and those enchanting eyes of hers.

"So are you going back after this?" Draco couldn't help but ask, after a few minutes of idle chitchat.

"I'm afraid so, Isabella has a doctor's appointment later today." Blaise replied slowly. "I'll see you soon, though, right?"

Before Draco could respond, a bunch of redheads filled his area of vision. He watched with amusement as the aging Weasley matriarch try to guide all of her grandchildren to the platform. Whenever he saw them, Draco thought it looked like the numbers always doubled.

Soon enough young James Potter joined Andre and Scorpius, and Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione Granger and her daughter speaking with the Boy-Who-lived. She looked absolutely stunning; personally he couldn't wait until they had that little date of theirs.

~W~

_Hogwarts Express_

With one last, hug and kiss, Rose boarded the train and promptly waved good bye to her mother. Inside, it had seemed as though every cabin had occupants. Teens and preteens were spread about everywhere. Even Dominique's cabin was full to the brim with people, leaving her to find a place of her own to claim. After fifteen minutes of walking across the cars, Rose found an empty compartment and proceeded to put her things down and read her book. She opened the cat carrier to let Raven explore, but it had seemed as though the little kitten was quite content with taking a nap instead.

It wasn't until twenty minutes had passed when reality sunk in. Here she was, a simple homeschooled girl about to embark on her adventure to Hogwarts. The very idea of going to such a prestigious school seemed very daunting. No longer would she have her little cousins to talk to nor her mother, she would have to make some new friends. This idea scared her a bit; she was all by herself now. Personally she didn't really like the idea of being by herself.

Trying to keep a stiff upper lip, Rose tried to get back to her book once more. But it had seemed as though the new book that Scorpius Malfoy had bought her, just wasn't enough.

It was good timing to, for just as she had set her book down then three boys come through the door. Her cousin James, who she assumed was Andre Zabini and of course Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose? You're here? This is the only compartment left. What happened to sitting with Dominique or did you get left behind?" James teased her and thus continued to put his bags down. Sitting in the chair across from her.

The sting about Dominique did hurt a bit but she didn't want that to get to her, so she ignored her older cousin, rolled her eyes and continued where she left off in her book.

Scorpius too was surprised that brunette was sitting all alone, except for her cat that was still asleep in its' carrier. In fact it looked as though she would break out in tears any moment. Instead of saying something, he continued to put his things away and took a seat next James by the window. He already had the feeling that this was going to be a long train ride.

Rose had just settled back into her book, when a voice next to her made her jump. "I hope, you don't mind, _bella_." An Italian accented voice made her turn around.

She looked questionly at the darker skinned boy sitting next to her, with his bag in his hands. "It's fine-" Rose started in response but she didn't really know his name.

"Alexandre Zabini, but you can call me Andre." He said with a smile on his face. Out of all the people she had seen today so far, who would have guessed that this boy would be the kindest?

"It's fine, Andre. I really don't mind." Rose tried to smile back, maybe today wouldn't be so hard after all.

She could do this. Hogwarts here she comes.

~W~

_King's Cross Station, London, England_

_Platform 9 ¾ _

Hermione cried when her daughter waved goodbye and the train rolled out of sight. She couldn't help it, but at least she wasn't the only one feeling sentimental about this moment. Out of the corner of her eye she could see all the Weasley women try to dab at their eyes, including Ginny. She would be going home to an empty house tonight; no longer would she have her daughter with her.

The idea of being alone by herself all of a sudden hit her. Rose was growing up; soon she would need her mother any more. Hermione was quite ready for that just yet; Rose was still her little baby.

"They grow up so fast, Harry." Hermione spoke through her sniffles as her best friend hugged his wife to his chest.

"That they do, Hermione that they do." Harry answered once Ginny let go of his hug to wipe her face. Albus too, looked around the station expectantly. Soon enough he would also be joining his brother at Hogwarts and then Ginny would only have one left to deal with.

"We'll see you Sunday for dinner at the Burrow right?" Ginny asked, holding Lily's little hand after a little while. It had seemed as though all the parents had congregated together and were now making idle chitchat before heading home.

Hermione looked through her schedule briefly and answered after making sure she had taken Sunday off. "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see you guys then." Hermione replied smiling, before waving good bye to the Potter family.

In some ways she was envious of Harry; at least he had a family to go home to. Not that she didn't like just her and Rose, but she had wanted a bigger family. At least she had dreamed of one in the beginning of her marriage to Ron, before things took a turn south.

A voice beside her nearly made her scream. "Hello Granger." Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared next to her. Already her heart was beating way too fast then it should have been.

"Malfoy, you scared me!" Hermione threw him an accusing glare.

"Never mind that, are you ready for our date?" Draco smiled back at her.

Oh, she was ready, she had been ready. Ready for what exactly?

* * *

Sorry, I've been late. School started, so blame that and I lost inspiration for a bit but I knew that I had to continued. So on with the story, yes things may be good for now but things will get dramatic once the kids get sorted. How about Hermione and Draco on a date? Sounds exciting, right?

Tell me what you think so far, please. This chapter is for all the favouriters and followers. Five reviews this time please?

I do not own anything, all rights belong to the proper owners.


	5. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Trapping The Parents**

**Chapter 5: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

* * *

_Past (Sixth Year)_

_Hogwarts Corridor_

"Caught you." His voice nearly made her jump right out of her skin. He always had the ability to that to her. Must have been his Seeker skills.

"Stop that!" she shrieked about to berate him for making her jump so. But before she could protest his arms enveloped her waist, pulling her to him.

"Stop what?" he feigned, "Stop this?" he asked before he dove in to kiss her square on the lips. This was quite an effective way of keeping her quiet, at least until she could try and catch her breath after such snogging like that.

When she was finally able to do so, she turned around so she could properly face him. His grey eyes were piercing hers until she took note of his rumpled stupor. Someone was a bit angry, maybe she could remedy that.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked, quietly. His eyes betraying his emotions.

"Hiding." She replied softly, not exactly meeting his gaze.

"From me? I didn't even see you at the game." He sounded annoyed as he crossed his arms. He was referring to the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match that had transpired today, somehow despite Potter's defensive Slytherin was still able to win.

"Oh, no. I went to the game; it's just that you couldn't see me. I had to disguise myself from a certain someone. Great job by the way." She replied, remembering how repulsive that person was, still trying to figure out how to get out the mess she had made for herself. She made sure to peck him on the cheek for good measure, though it didn't really help stem his anger down a bit.

"So who were you hiding from then?" he questioned anger rising in his voice.

"McLaggen." She whispered against his chest, watching as his body stiffened for a moment.

"WHAT?! That smarmy little bastard, wait till I get my hands on him I'll-" he started before she cut him off with another kiss to the lips.

"Calm down, don't worry. I won't ever fall for him, remember it's you who I sleep in bed with every night, right?" she spoke soothingly, reminding him of the fact that he was grateful for.

"But he tried to make a move on my girl." He said, jealously in his voice.

"But nothing, I love you and only you." She answered hugging him tightly.

"You better." He pouted and she could help but laugh. How could she not love him?

~W~

_King's Cross Station, London, England_

_Platform 9 ¾_

"They grow up so fast, Harry." Hermione spoke through her sniffles as her best friend hugged his wife to his chest.

"That they do, Hermione that they do." Harry answered once Ginny let go of his hug to wipe her face. Albus too, looked around the station expectantly. Soon enough he would also be joining his brother at Hogwarts and then Ginny would only have one left to deal with. That kid was already a little trouble maker, Ginny and Harry would have plenty of owls to answer when it was his time to attend school.

"We'll see you Sunday for dinner at the Burrow right?" Ginny asked, holding Lily's little hand after a little while. It had seemed as though all the parents had congregated together and were now making idle chitchat before heading home.

Hermione looked through her schedule briefly and answered after making sure she had taken Sunday off. "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see you guys then." Hermione replied smiling, before waving good bye to the Potter family.

In some ways she was envious of Harry; at least he had a family to go home to. Not that she didn't like it being just her and Rose, but she had always wanted a bigger family. At least she had dreamed of one in the beginning of her marriage to Ron, before things took a turn south. Now she stared off into the distance, where the Hogwarts Express had been just moments ago. A feeling of emptiness sunk deep in her stomach.

Hermione could not believe it, her daughter, her little Rose, her baby girl was gone. Already off to Hogwarts to start a new life for herself, since when did her little girl grow up so fast? Just thinking about it made her sad; the next couple of years were going to be hard without her daughter there also. Too busy was she caught up in her thoughts that she failed to see the blond man coming towards her.

So it was no surprise when a voice beside her nearly made her scream. "Hello Granger." Hermione jumped up startled before her eyes settled on Draco Malfoy who had suddenly appeared next to her. Already her heart was beating way too fast then it should have been, it felt as though she had a mini heart attack.

"Malfoy, you scared me!" Hermione threw him an accusing glare. Her breathing finally going back to normal after a few minutes.

"Never mind that, are you ready for our date?" Draco smiled back at her. Somehow she felt as if she was the mouse and he was the hungry serpent, ready to swallow her up. In other words it felt like a trap.

Oh, she was ready, she had been ready. Ready for what exactly? What exactly did Malfoy have planned?

Finding her voice, Hermione answered "Of-of course, but do pray tell me where we are going?" She scanned the nearly empty platform, the only people around were the few extra porters in uniforms besides Malfoy and herself.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Malfoy chuckled, and at that moment Hermione felt for certain that she was indeed in a trap. In one fell swoop, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along out and off of the platform. She struggled a bit at first, but realizing her efforts were once again futile she gave in and let Draco pull her along.

"Malfoy." Hermione warned, typically it would have been nice to know where in the world they were going. She could have planned at least, especially if they were going to a nice restaurant or something. It would have been helpful to know what to bring case of bad weather or something.

As if he read her mind (she still swore he used Legimency on her) he smirked and replied, "Don't worry Granger, you look amazing besides, where we are going it doesn't really matter how we are dressed." His much larger hands encompassed her tinier ones as he pulled her among the crowds of people.

Hermione sighed; today was going to be a long day.

~W~

Draco made his way through the crowds, weaving in and out efficiently. Diagon Alley was always this busy during the beginning of the new school year. Witches and wizards and creatures alike were everywhere along with the muggle parents trying to understand the world of magic that now existed before them. Hermione held his other hand, and somehow the feeling was nostalgic. Though, he was pretty sure that he never held hands with her back in their school days.

It still surprised him that she was so quick to say yes to his proposition, though truth be told he had to coerce her to agree. He still had the flashy red knickers as hostage in his pocket as proof. Even he was surprised that he even propositioned her right on the spot; something about her expression dared him to ask her out on a date.

Rubbing his thumb across Hermione's hand, he pulled her along as she started to slow down a bit. The crowds began to thin out, the closer they got to his goal in destination. A restaurant called _The Knight_, a fanciful medieval themed place that had just opened its doors months ago. It was bit on the elite side, but then again a Malfoy always had a way in.

Hermione gasped when she saw the architecture of the building as it stood out against the many other structures that made up Diagon Alley. It looked more of a mini castle than a proper building. Draco couldn't help but smile as he saw Hermione's face of wonder as she gazed upon the restaurant once again.

"Come on Granger," he joked pulling her hand. "I've made reservations that we must keep." Draco tugged her closer to him; her sweet chocolaty-fruity scent teased his nose. Not that he was apt to admit it, but it had been a while since he had last been with a woman. Much less one that he found sinfully attractive.

Hermione's doe brown eyes stared back him, the pupils widened for a few seconds startled by the sudden movement. "It looks a bit fancy for a first date, don't you think Malfoy?" she questioned taking note of the important figures and fancy witches and wizards entering as well as leaving the establishment.

"Don't worry Granger, you can pick where we get to go next time." The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. But he had a good feeling that there was going to be a next time. He just hoped that there was going to be a next time.

~W~

_Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory_

Rose Granger looked down at her tie that had now transformed into her official house colors. _Gryffindor red and gold_. Just like her mum, in some ways she wasn't that surprised when the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head and declared her a Gryffindor.

She could still remember the anxious feeling that she had as her name was called out by a teacher, and she sat up to the chair. She was one of the early ones to get sorted, before her cousin and the other two boys she sat with on the train. James had ended up also being sorted into the same house, much to her dislike. But then again he was the son of the Boy Who Lived. Malfoy and Andre Zabini ended up in the same houses as their predecessors. From across the hall she could see Dominique waving at her, as well as her older sister Victoire. Teddy Lupin smiled at her from the down the table as she sat down, but went back to conversing with his mates after meeting her gaze for a few seconds.

When food appeared on the table, she couldn't help but be amused. Taking note as James stuffed his face with food three people down from her. But then after the meal, she and the rest of the first years were paraded around to their quarters that they would have all to themselves. The password to their portrait entryway being _Caput Draconis_ or Dragon's Head, though the password was a little too similar to the Malfoy name for her liking.

The common room was decorated in lovely accents of the deep red that was so similar to her namesake; it reminded her of her bedroom back at home. Golden embellishments hung here and there, with a few fleur de lis on the wall to keep the room from being a singular color. The Heads of House, explained a few of the rules and the schedules of the following day, as students would have one last free day before officially going back to classes. The girls were thus shown to their dormitories while the boys were being shown theirs, Rose couldn't help but sit in the back. Listening to what was being said, but not really interacting with any of the other girls.

Now as she sat on her bed she couldn't help but think about the days ahead. Instead of feeling welcomed here, she felt afraid. Her she was alone yet again, in a very strange place surrounded by many people around the same age.

Most of the other Gryffindor girls were down in the common room talking up a storm from what she could hear. All she really wanted to do was snuggle down deep into the covers and go to sleep. Maybe she would make friends tomorrow before classes actually began on the following day.

Raven mewed disrupting her from her thoughts. The black kitten was a bit bigger than the day Rose brought her home, but she still wasn't big enough to jump onto the bed just yet. Rose scooped up the little fur ball and placed her on the bed next to her. An owl hooted right outside the window, making her jump. But it also reminded her that she had better write a letter to her mum, before it got any later. Getting up, Rose proceeded to find some good writing parchment to pen her mother a letter.

Maybe her mother's words of advice would comfort her.

~W~

_Slytherin Common Room_

Scorpius Malfoy sat in front of the fire blazing in the common room Andre and Theo Nott Jr. sat nearby playing a rousing game of Wizard's Chess. Even though it was still September, the Slytherin Dungeons were still a very cold place to be in. Curfew was set to begin in a couple of minutes or so instructed by the Head Boy this year, who just so happened to be a Slytherin. For a Slytherin he seemed a bit nice, just a bit too nice compared to the stories his father had told him about his own years at Hogwarts. But then again things had changed a lot since the war.

To him, it truly wasn't that much of a surprise when he as sorted into the Slytherin House. For generations many Malfoys were sorted into the exact same house. His grandfathers, his great grandfathers, his father and mother, even aunt and uncle were sorted into the same house. It didn't really matter to him what house he got sorted in, as long as he was also with his mates.

The common room was decorated in an emerald shade of green, silver as well as black accents were everywhere. Black sofas, black tile floor, even the walls were very dark. So much for comforting, the place was anything but.

He was reading or at least was trying to read _Hogwarts: A History_ for a while now, though he wasn't quite sure why he had chosen to bring her book. The crappy, worn and hand-me-down book from Granger that he just happened to _borrow_ for the moment. Or at least until he found a way to give it back to her, without seeming to be too nice. He did have a reputation to uphold. But the book was so dull, though it was highly informational the writing wasn't anything entertaining. How did Granger manage to read the three inch thick volume without falling asleep in the process?

"Scorp, a few of the others want to sneak out for bit, wanna come?" Andre asked, breaking Scorpius out from his reverie. Scorpius looked up to see both Andre and Theo staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"How about we play a prank on James, show some inter-house relations with our friend the Gryffindor?" Scorpius suggest, a smirk starting to spread upon his face. The games between Slytherin and Gryffindor were ready to begin.

~W~

_The Knight Restaurant _

_Diagon Alley_

Hermione looked around the restaurant nervously; she had the most ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen. She shifted slightly onto her other leg, as she gazed upon the interior of the restaurant. The place did seem a little too rich for her tastes, especially since this was supposed to be a simple date. A simple date in Malfoy terms was more like it.

"I promise that you will like it. So let loose a bit Granger, have some fun." Malfoy smiled at her from his chair across the table. "Enjoy the ambiance. I mean, the kids just left for school you don't have to worry about them so much."

Hermione smiled slightly and picked up her glass of water with lemon, taking the smallest of sips before looking around the restaurant yet again. Waiters in crisp white and black uniforms walked around with floating trays in front of them, each holding plates of delectable dishes or glasses of wine. Medieval talking portraits graced the stone wall, and a hearth with a giant fire sat in the middle only adding to the castle like feel to the place. It was beautiful but it did seem like a bit much.

"So what do you think?" Malfoy spoke so suddenly she didn't expect it.

"Pardon?" She couldn't help but ask, she didn't quite hear what he had said. She looked back at him, his grey-blue eyes twinkling.

"I asked what you thought of the place." Malfoy responded fluidly, his hand gesturing the restaurant surrounding them.

"Very picturesque," Hermione answered before grabbing her glass of water again, to take another sip. She really wasn't one for small talk, but before she could say anything else a waiter arrived with their first course of antipasto. Fine white china was placed before her, alongside a glass of wine that she was pretty sure she didn't order.

Of course before she could protest, Malfoy spoke. "It complements the food that we will be served later on." He smiled a mega-watt smile, his face in absolute joy.

She would have fun, despite it being the first date she had had in years. Malfoy was a good guy, deep down inside after he changed in the past ten years or so. Hermione smiled back at him, and took a little taste of her wine.

"To a good time," she toasted lifting her glass, as Malfoy held his glass towards her and clinked them together.

"To a good time," Draco toasted as well, taking a good long sip of wine.

Hermione chuckled; she would try and have a good time. Even if her mind was everywhere else at the moment.

~W~

Even for such a nice restaurant, Draco still couldn't feel relaxed. Dinner was delicious (it of course lasted at least seven courses), and after a while Hermione was able to settle in. Though he could tell how uncomfortable she was at first. The wine having calmed both their frayed nerves, not that he would let her know that. They were able to talk about their careers, their families, the entire school year ahead of them for their children.

In some ways Draco couldn't believe that his only child had just left to start out his life, just to think in a couple of years Scorpius would graduate and become an adult. It was a bit hard to picture the blonde headed eleven year old all grown up.

After paying the bill, to which Granger insisted that she pay for at least her share and to which he denied, they decided to take a walk. Enjoy the scenery on of their last few days off before work started up again. A camera's flash blinded him for a second before he knew what was happening. A reporter.

Of course being an Ex-Deatheater did have its downside (not counting nearly everything else), one of them being the constant harassment of reporters that seemed to follow him everywhere. Some days they were always on his tail, while on others they couldn't care less. They had somehow managed to escape to the restaurant unscathed, but unfortunately for the two of them the reporters had swarmed outside of the building's premise.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it true that something big is going to happen with Malfoy Inc.?" A voice asked, somewhere nearby.

"Rumors have been going around that there will be a big merger next week, do you have any comments that you would like to add?" Another voice questioned, as floating quills nearly tickled his face.

"On a date, Mr. Malfoy, but weren't you a steady single father living his days out as a bachelor?" Yet another voice inquired.

For the first time, all focus turned towards Hermione who was just as flabbergasted as he was.

"Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy on a date? How rich?" More cameras flashed their way, nearly blinding him for a second.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, he pulled her smaller body closer to his much larger frame. Whispering a quick word of escaping before the reporters could get any closer.

He had barely made out the words, of "Hold on," from her lips when he felt the instant pressure of apparition. One second they were in the middle of being swarmed by reporters in Diagon Alley and the next they were in a park of a busy city.

"You, did say that I got to choose the next place we could go, right Draco?" Hermione smiled, releasing his hand for a moment. Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of loss for when she did let go.

"But where exactly did you take us Granger?" Draco couldn't help but ask, as he took in their new surroundings. Green grasses, trees, a pond with a fountain in it, people on bikes, and muggles on cellular phones were around him. She had Apparated them into a park.

"A park. If you cared to notice, Draco." Hermione chuckled putting a bit of an emphasis on his name as she headed towards the walkway and out of the trees in which they were hidden from muggle eyes.

"I know that, but where are we?" Draco shook his head, taking note of some dog poop that someone failed to pick up before it came to the expense of his brand new leather shoes.

"That's simple. We're in Victoria Park, in muggle London." Hermione smiled and kept on walking, forcing him to try and keep up with her without stepping in any animal poop if possible.

She was going to try and kill him, wasn't she?

~W~

_September 2__nd_

_Hogwarts_

_Great Hall_

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. My office now." A voice spoke up above the din of the other students eating their breakfast. Whatever it was the person certainly did not sound happy.

Rose looked up to see the Headmistress standing before them. This was not good. Not good at all.

Judging by her looks, she could easily tell that the Headmistress wasn't exactly inviting to her office for a tea party.

So what had Scorpius done that had gotten her in trouble? On only the second day of being at Hogwarts, her mum was going to kill her!

* * *

So, here is another chapter. Let me know what you think, please. Sorry for the wait.

This chapter is dedicated to all the followers and favouriters. Five reviews please!

I do not own anything, all rights belong to the proper owners.


End file.
